


不当弟弟当什么

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Relationships: QX - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	不当弟弟当什么

俗话说得好，跨年要有仪式感。

在敲响新一年的钟声之前，马嘉祺打算跟丁程鑫过个仪式，于是他顺从本能地把丁程鑫压住了。

“起开，弟弟就该有弟弟的亚子！”丁程鑫搡他。

“你不是不把我当弟弟吗？”

“那不是弟弟是什么？”

“你觉得呢？”

马嘉祺俯身去靠近他，丁程鑫老脸一红说别闹门还开着呢，马嘉祺说没事，他们全在楼下看跨年晚会，丁程鑫依然推搡着他下巴试图把人从自己颈窝里挪开。

“你就不能也去看节目吗……”

“进入新的一年要有仪式感。”

“什么仪式感？”

“和心爱的人灵肉合一。”

“真不像你会说的话……哎呀别亲那，会留印子……嗯、哼嗯痒……”

“好不好嘛……”马嘉祺软了语气居然在撒娇。

丁程鑫笑着看他，哟平时逼你撒都不肯撒，现在倒是轻车熟路，马嘉祺红了耳朵又去亲他鼻尖，快点嘛、忍不了了、你要听多少撒娇我都给你撒还不行吗……

还真是个年下的小男友，丁程鑫无奈地笑着搡他头毛，你啊还真知道我最吃哪一套。

“哪一套？”马嘉祺明知故问，“人前叫哥哥，人后哥哥叫？”

“马嘉祺！”

“我错了我错了，反正你不把我当弟弟，我也不把你当哥哥了，你是我的——”

“你敢说心肝小宝贝我就把你踹下去。”

“别的我什么都不说了，就是特别爱你，想抱着你听零点的钟声。”

如果说世上有什么是丁程鑫无法抵抗的那一定就是马嘉祺一本正经的花言巧语。

反正他这次也妥协了，甚至没有计较房间里没有润|滑的事，那人难得耐心又仔细地给他做扩张，又耻又慢，折腾到两个人都大汗淋漓，甚至还没进入正题。

中途丁程鑫软着腿爬起来去把门锁了，他实在不想被弟弟们看到这一幕，可他刚刚折返，马嘉祺就裹挟着被子扑过来怕他着凉，抱着蹭着回到了床上，肌肤相贴干柴烈火，湿答答的全是柔情蜜意。

两人抵着额头急促地喘到一块儿去，滚烫被窝里人比被子还要热，泛红的躯体彼此缠绕分不清你我，马嘉祺正式进去时啃住了丁程鑫的嘴唇，把压抑不住的喘|息统统吞下，可好巧不巧外面开始放跨年的烟火，声音大到丁程鑫一个激灵，浑身瑟缩把马嘉祺折磨得够呛，惩罚似的干脆松开嘴让他尽情地叫，在震耳欲聋的烟火声里严丝密合地彼此相拥。

不当弟弟当然是当男朋友。

新的一年也请多多指教啦。


End file.
